Blind Faith
by ImaginAries
Summary: Sanzo and Goku come across Tsumiko, a blind origami artist and musician,during the party's stay in a town. too much to summarize, please read no Mary Sue. Promise. Part II & III to come


**Author's Note:** Goodness it's been a long time since I've posted anything new here. I've gotten so caught up in trying to get my major Saiyuki fanfic "Saiyuki: An Unlikely Story/Destiny" back on the ball and in work, family issues, la di da, that my brain needed a rest. I got the idea to do a side-story. Not for that fic, but a separate story, short one, in three parts.

All for Sanzo-sama. -giggle- Please don't do the Mary Sue thing on me, it's a pairing, but at the same time, not a pairing. You'll see what I mean, I guess. I needed a break from the big fanfic, and this is it. Two more parts to come, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Saiyuki, nor am I affiliated with Minekura sadly -pouts- so please don't sue me. I'm broke. Seriously. Anime is more money than crack on the street. Don't quote me on that though..._**

****

**Blind Faith-I**

He had to get away- if not for a little while, anyway.

A few hours at the very least would do a world of good.

If it would help cure his infallible moodiness, however, he doubted.

How could anyone remain so calm around those three idiots?

Thankfully this inn offered single rooms to irate monks with "pretty" blond hair- even after the hostess received a hostile glare from the subject in question.

Perhaps the young woman hadn't meant to pay such a compliment that would be viewed as imprudent on his part; that had not stopped him from making his annoyance crystal clear. The woman had balked, stammered, apologized, and then proceeded to give them their rooms.

He was more than positive it had managed a drop in everyone's room rate per night.

Hadn't it been about one thousand yen more on the blackboard sign propped in the window?

Not that it mattered- his gold card was property of those three decapitated heads floating in their sacred temple sanctum.

But wouldn't saving them money count for extra karma points?

Karma for what?

He couldn't say, precisely.

To reach Tenkai or ultimate enlightenment? Big deal. Like he cared about such a superficial goal where the end result brought him to fraternize with the very gods he refused to believe in.

Some hours into his relaxation in solitude, when his muscles had at last begun to untwist from tension and the late afternoon brought with it promise of peace, a nicotine craving tugged his taste buds.

So cigarettes weren't healthy, and it certainly was not a habit one would expect from a man of the cloth, but when the need arose, he met it more than eagerly. Discreetly, as none saw how it affected him, but still eagerly.

As one hand inched for the folds of his pristine white robes-kudos to one dandy Cho Hakkai for always keeping them so stately- a knock on the door drew violet orbs' attention.

Dropping his hand from where he kept his cigarettes, an agitated growl escaped him.

"What the hell do you want?"

He didn't bother thinking that it might be a staff member- all he cared about was how he didn't want company. If he had it his way, the damn journey from China to India's Houtou Castle would be taken _alone_.

While it made no difference to any youkai stalking his path- other than presenting them with an easier target, having no one else to deter them- at least he'd have had _quiet_ during his down time.

"Na! Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

A flatness overcame the priest's features.

Damn that brat, his unsatiable stomach, and the assholes who thought starving Son Goku under a mountain for five hundred years as punishment for..._whatever_. Or perhaps the true punishment lay on Sanzo's shoulders, since he found himself burdened with constantly feeding that missing link of a chimp to make up for those five centuries.

"Sanzo?" The voice called uncertainly.

He groaned. "_What_?" So much for his plan of ignoring the talking door which sounded unmistakably like that monkey.

"I'm still hungry..."

"God damnit..." A deep frown marred the man's lips as he once again checked the inside pocket of his robes, this time more thoroughly.

On the outside, Goku tapped at the obstacle between he and the monk, thinking that the muffled curseword was meant for him.

"I'm _sorry_, but that stupid kappa ate my leftover spring rolls, and I'm _starving_ now! Sanzo... Hakkai said we're out of food anyway 'til he gets to go shopping, so I _have_ to ask you."

Eh?

Sanzo's butternut-tresses shook as he lifted his chin, muttering profanities under his breath whilst his mind played confusion. What was that moron talking about? Food? Shopping?

He hadn't paid attention, though caught the gist only a few moments after.

Shoving to a stand, the alleged 'holy' man of Buddha strolled forward and swung opn his room's door.

Large golden orbs peered up guiltlessly as a sort of half-smile half grin stupidly sat lopsided above a softly pointed chin.

Sanzo dropped his gaze. "I'm out of cigarettes."

With a sinking heart and ever growling stomach, the chestnut haired youth persisted.

"Tightass!"

He persisted rather bluntly, at that.

"I wasn't done talking yet." Sanzo glowered in warning, causing the other to skitter back a step or two. "Since I _am_ out, I'm going for more. I'll bring you some meatbuns, though I don't know if you deserve them now."

Hope renewed and amber pools shone apologetically- and gratefully, if he did get meatbuns out of it.

"Can I go too?"

"No."

Simply put. Straight to the point.

Unfortunately, nothing ever subdued Son Goku's will other than food- and since it had already been promised, kind of, he pouted and stomped a foot.

"I pick out the best meatbuns in each town; you always get the cheap, greasy ones!"

"Tch, ingrate." The blond replied, pushing past his smaller counterpart. "They haven't killed you yet, and at least you're getting fed. We'd be broke if you always had the 'good' ones, and then we'd have nothing for supplies on the road. Don't pout. You look like a kid."

"I _am_ a kid!" Given how whining the reply came, it held much truth.

When his companion didn't slow, or halt, Goku hastened after, changing his tone smoothly.

"C'mon Sanzo, please. _Please?_"

Had he not looked down, the monk could have resisted.

Of course, everyone made mistakes and this one never did seem it would go away. He felt doomed to repeat it forever.

Sanzo looked.

And then Sanzo relented.

"Whatever."

"Yes!" Goku bounded ahead, thrusting a fist toward a paneled ceiling.

"Cigarettes first."

He'd die without that addictive nicotine pumped surreptitiously through his bloodstream- without that tobacco taste rolling over his tongue. Then again, the addiction itself could very well kill him first.

Curling his nose at the disgruntled reply, Goku slowed his hurried pace and became as a lap dog, trotting obediently behind Sanzo.

"Those things are gonna kill you one day."

"Shut up, Goku. If I want your opinion I'll ask for it."

"Tch, just sayin' is all." The brunette shrugged, locking his fingers behind his neck at the base of his skull.

Upon passing the second to last door in a hallway of many, it opened, revealing shocking crimson hair framing a tanned and angular face.

"Yo, Sanzo-"

"-_no._" The straw haired monk quickened his strides. "Damn kappa."

Sha Gojyo scowled as he leaned against the frame. "Hey asshole, bring me back a pack of smokes! You know the kind- they taste like shit!"

"Get them yourself. Or do you have one of your whores in there already and you're indisposed?" Sanzo never once glanced back as he said this, and so the hanyou man missed the smugness smeared on the blond's face.

Ruby eyes narrowed at the insinuation as he grumbled an insult before retreating back into his room.

Gojyo's women were chosen with calculating care- the were not the slutty type.

Well...not _all_ of them, anyway.

Sanzo smirked in satisfaction, having caught the insult- "bastard"- on the draft from the quickly shut door.

Turning the corridor corner brought the blond male and his ruddy-brown haired monkey-puppy back to where their hostess was stationed.

She stood straight from her chair the moment she realized that the pair stood at her desk where a triangle nameplate made of stockboard lay askance at one corner, painted white brushstrokes reading "Pei-Lin".

"M-may I help you Master Sanzo?" Pei-Lin stammered, balking as though expecting a reprimand for addressing him.

Impatiently, Son Goku slapped his palms on the desktop. "Which way's the market? And why doesn't this place serve food to our rooms anyway? You charge way too much if there isn't any room service."

The young woman's smooth cheeks flared in deep blood hues, her lips parted in search of a reply.

Straight away a white harisen swooped down and struck the back of Goku's head and Sanzo huffed.

"Shut your trap or you won't get to eat until Hakkai gets around to buying supplies."

Goku shut his trap and the monk thought it made more sense as to why he had been deprived of food under that mountain. That threat always worked.

"The market?" Sanzo questioned, his tone even, calming Pei-Lin's recent surprise at his actions.

Shifting a pair of deep coffee-colored eyes, she motioned with one hand to the north-west. "That way. Turn left at the intersection and you can't miss it."

Given all the direction he needed, Goku bolted outside while Sanzo's own gait rivaled that of a snail in comparison to lightning fast "monkey-speed".

"Thank you. One thing."

"Yes, Master Sanzo?" Pei-Lin ducked her head nervously, gaze rolled up, watching the priest lope onward.

"He was right. This inn is overpriced for not having any room service."

* * *

Some time later, Sha Gojyo emerged from his room and meandered across the hall to pester Cho Hakkai.

He was bored.

Among other things.

Hearing the rapping at his door, the chocolate haired young man glanced away from an interesting book and resigned that he really could not find time to read without being disturbed. Even when alone.

"Come in, Gojyo."

When the half-breed entered he seemed perplexed.

"How'd ya know it was me?"

A light chuckled floated away from effeminate lips and a slender hand adjusted the silver-glinting monocle situated over the right of his emerald orbs.

"We did share a home for three years, after all. There are just certain things I know of you that let me know."

"That's a little creepy, man." The other shut the way behind him and strode across the way, pulling out a chair from the round table and sat. "You weird me out, sometimes."

Hakkai smiled broadly, marking his page before setting his book aside. "How interesting to know. Although, I also figured it had to be you because Goku just barges in without knocking and Sanzo knocks quite lightly and quickly."

This time Gojyo relinquished a laugh. His eccentric friend amused him though _still_ freaked him out.

"So I just knock differently? That's all, huh?"

"Just a little harder and louder." Hakkai confirmed, still smiling. "Besides, Goku had just left here to ask Sanzo for something to eat, so it was either you or room service. Considering room service is nonexistent here, I was left with only one other option, wasn't I?"

"...oh." Gojyo stared with a 'well _duh_' look plastered to his face. He should have known his friend was kidding, though telling apart that man's humor from seriousness never proved easy.

Moving from his bed to the sink, filling a tea kettle, the darker haired male spoke astutely.

"I don't have any on me."

"Any what?" He'd been caught off-guard and sifted a sinewy hand through long carmine tresses.

"Money." With that simple statement, Hakkai faced Gojyo once the kettle was on. "I don't have any on me and can't restock our supplies until Sanzo gives me his gold card. I assume that's what you came for. I overheard you asking Sanzo for cigarettes- is it because you're low on cash?"

Gojyo turned his jeweled eyes down.

Damn it he hated how this guy _knew_, _saw,_ and _heard_ everything that went on or would eventually happen.

Though, incidentally, that knowledge had its uses.

"Nah, forget it man."

"Good; even if I had the yen to spare, I wouldn't lend it to you in condonement of a bad habit." He grinned widely again as the hanyou retorted.

"Yeah, ya wouldn't condone it, but you'd still lend it. That's just how you are, Hakkai."

Hakkai leaned against the counter, his cheerful demeanor faltering as he cut his gaze to the window. "Indeed..."

As he got up to leave, Gojyo paused for a typical, and usually rhetorical, question.

"So, what'd ya think of that receptionist girl?"

Another teasing smile formed. "Oh, I don't know. She doesn't seem my type."

If by type he meant 'she's not my sister', then Hakkai was right, she wasn't; Gojyo kept that to himself.

"Smartass. I meant for _me_."

"Well, she _is_ a girl, so I suppose she is perfect for one of your one night stands, isn't she? Except..."

"What?" A thin red brow arched in curiosity.

Hakkai chuckled knowingly. "Except that she seemed very interested in Sanzo earlier, so you may have poor luck tonight."

Laughter poured uproariously from the other, flooding the small quarters, lingering even as the hanyou left.

"The poor luck is _hers_ if that's the case. Like hell would Master Stick-up-his-ass look twice at her or any other hottie who tried to make nice."

The reply came only after Gojyo had gone.

"You might be surprised, my friend..."

* * *

Having discovered Goku running for the market, Sanzo grunted out that same threat which never failed, causing skittering monkey feet to still.

"If I can't find you, how will you eat, pea-brain?"

The smaller of the pair found sense in those words, though thoroughly resented the name-calling. Being cheeky, Goku curled his fingers into fists and put both together, matching all of his knuckles up evenly.

"I'm not a _pea_-brain. My brain is as big as my two fists put together!"

Lifting an eyebrow in skepticism, the golden-headed monk passed by his companioon, holding in chastizing laughter, though not chastizing words.

"If you say so."

Goku waved his arms, persistantly buzzing around Sanzo as a bothersome gnat might.

"It's true! I read it in one of Hakkai's books a long time ago!"

The priest halted and gazed down incredulously at the other.

"You can read?"

Well, he knew Goku wasn't _stupid_, even though he had a strong knack for playing the part perfectly at times- but other than off of restaurant and vendor menus, Sanzo hadn't the foggiest that the brat wasn't completely illiterate.

Hm.

So, now he knew.

Shrugging a shoulder, he resumed, making up for the previous insult, since it no longer applied.

"Then why don't you try _using_ that brain of yours and prove that it actually works?"

Making a face, Goku left it alone. He knew better than to provoke irritation, as the end result rarely came welcomed- he really detested that harisen. Not to mention Sanzo would most likely deny him the promised meatbuns. Empty stomachs plus primates equaled a resounding 'NO' effect. That sort of chemistry was a force to be reckoned with, especially whilst on the road with nary a town in sight and empty supply packs to remedy hunger.

Even as the pair passed several stalls offering delicious foods, Goku kept his mouth sealed, folding his arms over his growling stomach, which did more than enough talking for most starving people.

When Sanzo made a sharp left bringing them to a newspaper stand, the boy waited even more patiently. Although, as a brief arguement ensued between vendor and monk over something unimportant- after all, what could be more important than food?- Goku's patience dwindled.

Bouncing upon his heels, he fought to stick close so that he wasn't denied a bag of steaming meatbuns. However, with the simplest turn of his chin his eyes were allowed view of a small crowd some fifteen feet away.

Curiosity piqued, and forgetting his hunger and the disagreeable priest temporarily, he stole away to see what had everyone so interested.

Precisely two seconds after Goku wandered off, Sanzo completed his purchase- a pack of Marlboro Reds in one hand, and a pack of Hi-Lites in the other-and turned away.

"Now- ...Goku?"

Violet eyes scanned over the marketplace, discovering the spiky chestnut mane bouncing away toward a gaggle of people.

"Damn brat."

Stalking after the runaway youth, Sanzo mentally went over something he might say to him that would once and for all make him obey. However, since actions spoke louder than words, and it had been proven that the harisen worked only temporarily, the monk concluded there wasn't much to be said or done.

Not much other than shooting Goku dead, and Sanzo quietly admitted he couldn't bring himself to do _that._ He guessed the kid's abundant energy and voracious appetite made up for his time spent without exercise or food beneath his mountain prison.

That much at least couldn't be helped.

That, and if the Smith and Wesson actually were to lodge a bullet between those innocent golden eyes, it'd be Goku's innocence and unsatiable zest for life- and for food- that kept death at bay.

When he reached the impish boy, Sanzo retreated to his usual verbal assault.

"Baka, what did I tell you about wandering-"

"-There's something going on! See?" Goku jumped and swayed, trying to catch a glimpse between members of the small gathering. "_Ugh_! C'mon Sanzo, let's get closer!"

Sanzo gripped at Goku's shoulder, hindering him from moving on.

"I _thought_ you were hungry."

Usually a break from having to feed him was welcomed; in this case it was the opposite. A stall with so many people interested in whatever or whomever occupied it may not mean good news for _him_ or anyone else in his party.

The last time something similar happened, they ended up dealing with an undead youkai maniac fortune teller who had every intent in breaking Hakkai's very spirit.

No.

Sanzo had no desire to deal with another Chin Iisou, so he urged Goku away gruffly.

"Do you want to eat or not?"

Goku seemed torn. "Well _yeah_, but..."

"Then let's go."

"But I wanna see what's goin' on first! Just a peek, Sanzo, come on!"

Why did the monkey have to beg like that? Aside from being annoying, Sanzo could hardly ever turn him down. That stupid face the monkey used never failed in its persuasion.

One day the monk felt this might amount into something dangerous- if it hadn't already. That boy's inculpable face would mean the death of Genjyo Sanzo, he could just see it.

When Sanzo didn't berate him further, Goku beamed, shoving his way through the bodies standing about.

Usually not one to care what others thought, Sanzo became slightly alarmed at his companion's rudeness. He didn't apologize for him, nor did his expression show any regrets for Goku's behavior. He did, however, sigh and lash out with the harisen again.

"_Ouch!_ Sanzo, what'd you do that for?" Goku's expression fell as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Learn some manners, brat. Next time a simple 'excuse me' would be nice."

The fan disappeared into some secret place up a sleeve of white robes and when he turned amethyst eyes to those around, he saw some take a step away.

As if he'd lash out at _them_ too.

He wouldn't.

Not without reason, and even then...well, that's what his gun was for.

Son Goku shook off his punishment and spoke, nonplussed over it, pointing forward. "Look."

"It's impolite to point." Sanzo looked anyway, folding his arms over his chest.

What the youth directed toward- rather at _who_ he pointed at- was a young woman seated behind a table, busily working at a square sheet of thin paper.

The monk shifted uneasily on his feet.

Well, at least she didn't have mahjongg tiles in front of her, though it barely calmed his paranoid nerves.

It took a moment more to realize that the paper was also soft, pliable, and colored a bright sky blue.

Origami.

Releasing air through his nostrils in a soft snort, the blond rolled his eyes to Goku, lips readied with words.

He didn't say anything. The primate-like boy was enthralled, eyes wide, mouth partially open and silent, the corners of his lips turned up.

A few minutes more; then they'd leave.

Sanzo returned his attention to the girl as she set aside a perfect rendition of a complicated butterfly in flight. A tinkling sound of coined yen being placed into her cash box met his ears and a few people eventually wandered away.

With more standing room and an unobstructed view he could see a long stringed instrument set upon a cloth at one end of the table.

The young girl pushed her origami papers aside, reached for the instrument and her fingers stroked each string, testing the sound. Her head bowed, digits tweaking each metal string to perfection before beginning to play a gentle, haunting melody.

Well then, was that all?

The music proved pleasing to the ears, though Sanzo didn't see what had everyone so enthralled. In fact, he didn't trust how enchanted they seemed by her music.

"We're leaving, Goku."

"I wanna hear it 'til the end, okay? Please?"

Goku hadn't taken his eyes off of the young woman which only furthered Sanzo's suspicions. He wondered if she was a youkai, though hadn't detected any demonic aura surrounding her.

Anything seemed possible, however, and to rest assured Sanzo turned to the man at his left.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" The man, somewhat portly and otherwise fairly nondescript, brought his gaze easily to the priest with a bit of besetment at being disturbed. Upon recognizing white robes, sutras, and a crimson chakra, he hastily corrected his manner. "Oh...yes, Master Sanzo, how may I help you?"

Narrowing violet pools, Sanzo motioned to the man to keep his voice down. He hated attention, especially that of which his title brought to him. People became bumbling idiots trying their damndest to please someone they had no clue about how to please.

"What's the deal with her?"

"With..?"

Nodding his head discreetly toward the paper-folding musician, Sanzo brought kept his gaze rested on the man. "I don't understand the fascination with her. It's a common skill, isn't it?"

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't call it _common_. Paper folding is usually only a treat those of royal or noble heritage are allowed to learn and enjoy and it is difficult to master. Her instrument is a rarity, as well- mostly played by the women of red light districts in Japan...one of the most complex to perfect."

"Fine. Whatever." Sanzo's visage fell flat. He despised being wrong, though his cynicism hadn't faltered yet, only grew. "So she's lucky to have these things being a commoner? How else does it set her apart from everyone else who can do this?" He wanted to pop the man in the ass with a slug from his banishing gun for contradicting him.

Needless to say, he decided against doing so.

The portly fellow stared at the young woman as she ended her song and started working on another origami piece, a grin spreading over his face.

"Well, she's special in her skills. Nobody knows where she came from...just sort of showed up, years ago, and had them at the ready. She's blind, you see? From what we've learned, there wasn't anyone around who taught her how to play or fold origami. Strange, isn't it?"

"Hn. Yeah."

Indeed, though Sanzo refrained from saying more. At present he was focused on the something that landed at his sandaled feet.

A flawless, vivid orange paper airplane.

* * *

She couldn't have known that the airplane she'd thrown would take the course it had taken.

Nor could she have known the color, or the significance orange paper airplanes had for the man this one had landed near.

The young woman, born without the blessing of sight, only did what was required for her to make a living. Though, living week by week without knowing what the next would bring hardly sufficed as comfortable and worry-free.

Soon after, if not immediately so, her song ended, a child had approached with a request on its lips.

She couldn't tell if this one was a young boy or a young girl, the voice sounded too neutralized to make a clear conclusion. She'd never find out, but it happened to be a boy.

"Would you make me something? I'll pay."

The sound of three coins and a fluttering of paper hitting the cash box met the girl's ears.

"Oh. Of course, what would you like? A dragon? Samurai hat? Perhaps a crane?" Her mouth smiled at the kid while her strange glassy indigo orbs peeked just over his head.

"Nah. What about a paper airplane?" The boy grinned in eagerness, planting his palms down on the table top.

Her heart sunk even as she slipped a sheet of orange origami paper from her thinning pile. And why not? Her tips came from more difficult shapes. The more elaborate, the better the tips. She'd worked so hard in acheiving each one to perfection, it felt silly making something so simple.

But the girl would not disappoint a paying customer. She only hoped that paper was a yen note and not some IOU. She'd gotten plenty of those before.

Bending over her work, the young woman fashioned a perfect airplane and within moments pinched it by its straight edged bottom.

"Will that do for you?"

"Can it fly?" The boy challenged, which drew the gazes of those remaining in the crowd.

The only one not looking was a purple-eyed, blond haired man in white robes speaking to a pudgy middle-aged man.

This mattered not to the paper-folder. All she knew was there was still an audience, and in that sense, still a chance of reaping a profit if she held their interest.

"We'll see, won't we?" She challenged back.

"We'll see, all of us except for you." The reply came softly, though nevertheless, it aimed to insult.

Frowning disprovingly, the woman bit her tongue about parents teaching manners to their children and poised her hand, wrist, and arm to let the plane take off.

"Which way? I don't want it to hit anyone in the eye and blind them." A joke. Crude and poking fun at- who? Herself, or them?

"Just as it is." The boy replied, focused in on the man who wasn't watching. That plane would go right to him if the wind didn't change and he felt somewhat devious.

She threw it lightly enough, hoping it took on a good flight path and figured it must have since nobody heckled her over an imperfect take-off.

And then the plane landed at the monk's feet.

One more possible patron.

She couldn't see it, though.

Really.

How was she to know it would happen?

* * *

Sanzo and Goku still stood at the paper-folder's stall as everyone else dispersed. The orange airplane rested weightlessly in the monk's palm as the youth who'd requested it left with the others.

The young woman lifted her chin, apparently having a notion that someone still remained.

"Is there something you needed?"

She spoke with uncertainty, trying to determine what sort of people still lingered. Having had problems in the past with a group of unruly teenagers looking to rob her, she exercised caution.

She'd scream bloody murder if need be.

"This is yours." Sanzo placed the plane on the table in front of her, though had an odd sensation this wasn't completely coincidental.

"The plane you made." Goku explained as the frosted over gaze squinched in confusion. "It came by us when you threw it."

"Oh!" Her hands fumbled about the surface until finding what they sought. "That kid left it then? He paid for it- unless he fooled me. He must be gone then, so why not take it if it flew to you?"

Golden eyebrows knit together as the raven haired woman offered out the plainly shaped paper. Should he, or should he not, continue his mistrust? Unlike Gojyo or Hakkai, a pretty face or disadvantaged person wouldn't cloud his judgement.

"Or if you don't want it I can always just throw it away." She said when no answer came.

Goku shifted on the balls of his feet, taking glances between the plane and Sanzo. What was the big deal?

Then it struck him.

When they lived at the temple, on some days spent outside, he remembered seeing the monk bent over several sheets of orange paper. Only once had the youth cared to question his mentor, though all he got in return was a hard glare. It'd put him off from sticking around to see the end product and now Goku figured out what it must have been.

Why it affected Sanzo so strangely now.

Paper airplanes.

Though it didn't really explain away the blond's contempt for the paper-folder's handiwork.

"Why not just take it Sanzo? She did good for not bein' able to see what she's doin'."

The young woman's tempest eyes widened though her mouth poured out laughter as the boy apologized quickly if he'd offended her.

"It's fine. I get worse abuse from some of the villagers. You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope! We're travelers and we're looking for food!" Goku's stomach remembered its hunger and gurgled as proof. "Sanzo..."

"I know, you're hungry. It's your own fault for wanting to stop here, so can it already." Sanzo harrumphed, staring at the paper plane a bit longer. It'd been a long time since he'd seen one crafted in such precision...the way his late master made them.

The young woman kept her smile. "Travelers? Where from? Or, where are you headed?"

"Oh, we're going to- mmmf!" Slipping a slitted gaze to the monk, Goku pried the hand covering his mouth away and quieted down as Sanzo shook his head in warning.

"Mmmf? That's a strange place, you'll have to come back and tell me all about it."

The priest sighed. "Where we're going is irrelevant." Begrudgingly, he snatched up the origami plane and stowed it in his robes, muttering a fast 'thank you for the plane' before turning his back.

And then the girl spoke, hearing Goku's plaintive 'Sanzo...', as though just having realized who she'd been conversing with.

"Wait. _Sanzo_? High Priest, Master Sanzo?"

He bristled.

Turning halfway, Sanzo delivered a murderous glare in Goku's direction.

"Yes."

"Genjyo Sanzo-Houshi? The one headed West with his band of demon-slayers?"

He didn't like where this was headed, though he nodded anyway.

And then felt embarrassed with himself, correcting his unseen gesture with words.

"Yes, but I don't like to advertise the fact, and I'll ask you to do the same."

The young woman stood, bowing her head in respect. "Understandable. Attention isn't always a good thing, is it?"

"No, it's not." Sanzo glanced at his companion who looked ready to keel over from hunger. "We have to go."

"Of course. Wait- well, why don't you save yourself the expense of town food? They charge an arm and a leg for outsiders." She motioned toward a road leading out from the market place. "I don't live too far, just outside the town line, and I'd be happy, and honored, if you'd both share a meal with me."

Goku's eyes lit up. "A home cooked meal! That beats vendor food any day! Sanzo..."

"...No. Thank you, but we don't accept charity from strangers." The monk curtly turned her down.

And she persisted.

"My name is Tsumiko, so that takes care of being strangers, doesn't it? It wasn't an offer of pity for charity. Just an offer, plain and simple."

"How can you cook?" Amber orbs blinked in puzzlement, darting from Sanzo to the young woman. "Aren't you blind? No offense."

Tsumiko merely smiled at his inquisitiveness. "Ahh, I get around okay. I make killer pot-stickers, or eggrolls, whatever you'd like best. My fried rice isn't too bad either."

"All of the above?" Goku asked eagerly and then backed down when he met his mentor's stony face. "Nevermind I guess we shouldn't...tch, but _Sanzo_, it'll save money for our supplies!"

"Saving money isn't really a concern for us, is it?" Sanzo rolled his eyes, turning his back again on both Goku and Tsumiko. "We're leaving."

The chestnut haired boy began a pout; thinking of the earlier comment of how it made him appear kiddish, he abandoned the look and sighed. He lifted a hand to the paper-folder, though lowered it when remembering her disability.

"Maybe we'll see you tomorrow and get to see more origami. Can we, Sanzo?"

Before a snappy reply had a snowball's chance in hell, Tsumiko shook her head of long ebony tresses. "Afraid not. Tomorrow is my day off. I clean on Sundays, so it's a shame if you won't be around longer in town. The day after next I'm bringing in a miniature dulcimer to play."

Goku's jaw dropped, surely prepared for launching more pleas, though Sanzo spoke first.

"A shame, I'm sure."

Tsumiko's smile became more forced at the edging of his sarcasm.

"Let's go _now_, monkey."

Calling a resigned farewell, the youth clipped off after the priest's retreating form, leaving the young woman alone with her belongings.

A detectable glower slipped toward the heretic from deep lilac gems. They seemed to say 'What are you trying to do? Cause trouble? Damn brat, you trust too easily.'

Goku flinched visibly though held his tongue.

He didn't even speak after he'd gotten the promised bag of meatbuns, now tightly embraced in his arms.

Why risk getting them taken away for saying something stupid?

Words eluded them both on their return to the inn.

Eluded them until they stumbled across a female form hunched down over a small pile of papers, coughs wracking her willowy form.

"Isn't that Tsumiko?" Goku's voice was small with the fear of being reprimanded for caring.

"Could be." Sanzo furrowed his eyebrows in a barely-there sign of concern.

While he distrusted most people, he also, so to speak, found it hard turning a blind eye from those in trouble. It wasn't ever his problem, but somehow he managed to find himself helping them anyhow.

Some splinter of humanity had wedged into an otherwise unpenetrable stone heart fortress years ago in the form of his late Master Koumyou. The thirtieth Sanzo-Houshi more than left his mark on his pupil's then impressionable mind.

Even though he had reason of suspecting this origami girl playing out a role as part of a ploy to snag his precious sutras, Genjyo Sanzo didn't refuse coming to her aid.

Rare occasions had arisen before where citizens truly meant no harm. Why risk an innocent life?

They met Tsumiko's bent figure and Goku set down his goody bag, setting about picking up the strewn colored papers.

"Are you okay, Tsumiko-san?"

Her hand slid from the ground to her collarbone and answered once she caught her breath.

"Yes, it was just a fit, that's all. Thank you-" She accepted her belongings as the boy handed them back, flicking her frost-covered deep blue eyes in his general direction. "-you're the hungry one I met just earlier, with the Sanzo priest? Haven't you eaten yet?"

Sanzo kept his hands at his sides until Tsumiko stood and then he offered one palm to her elbow for her balance. Quickly after, he returned his arm to his side.

"He won't be hungry, we found something already. You should go home; it looks like rain." On that note he reminded himself that he wanted to hurry up back to the inn as well before the sky opened up on them. Noticing she swayed a bit in standing, he frowned. "Can you make it?"

Tsumiko nodded, clutching her belongings tightly to her chest. "I know, I can smell it coming and I should make it fine. There were a few things I needed to get, and like I said before, I don't live far. Just over the bridge outside of town."

"Hm." It was all the monk gave in reply as he eyed Goku picking the meatbuns back up.

"Be careful then." The heretical youth bid her before turning back for the inn.

As she began to wish luck on their journey, Tsumiko blinked funnily, trailed off in her speech, and promptly lost conciousness.

Sanzo only had a second to roll his eyes before he caught her, keeping her from hitting the ground.

* * *

The drumming of rain pelting layers of ceramic shingles roused Tsumiko from a deep slumber. Her eyes glided to one side, then the other, moving beneath her eyelids.

When she opened them darkness still greeted her.

Yep.

Still blind.

Even so she knew there was someone else with her. She noticed when she had company, something of a sixth sense, an extra to make up for the one she'd lost.

Her nose picked up the distinct scent of meat-filled pastries.

Associating it with the young boy, Goku, she thought his name was, the dark-haired woman struggled in sitting up.

"Hey, Sanzo, she's awake!"

A handfull of footfalls pattered up bedside and Goku's voice came closer.

"Are you okay? Why'd you pass out like that?"

"Uh, fine, I'm fine. I must have overdone it today. I wasn't feeling well a few days ago. Did you bring me home? This feels like my bed." Tsumiko furled her fingers into the fabric of a quilt which felt familiar. A dull ache pounded her head, vying to win over her balance and send her toppling backward. She resisted.

"Me and Sanzo did, yeah. It wasn't hard to find. It's the only house over that...er..._bridge_."

'Bridge' sounded stressed and she bet that was because it wasn't any more than six slats of wood driven into the ground across a shallow ravine. It was more of a makeshift passage to her lonely section outside of town.

"It's not much, I know. How long has it rained?"

A third voice responded from the doorway and a faint odor of cigarette smoke tempted her to plug her nose.

"Three hours. Will you be alright on your own? We have things to do and you slept for a long time."

Catching the monk's impatience, the young woman sniffed her retort.

"I've lived here alone for six years and I've never needed a babysitter. Thanks for your concern anyway."

Sanzo snorted, mildly surprised at her return. Not very many people would dare to back-talk him, mainly out of fear for angering a high priest. "Whatever. Goku, move it."

"Three hours..." Tsumiko murmured to herself, perturbation fading. She pressed two fingers to her temple. "There may be a problem with you leaving, though, Sanzo-sama."

Both buddhist and monkey halted, Sanzo wearing a grim yet unmistakable smirk.

Ah, just what he was waiting for.

Her malicious plan to trap him, to drag him into isolation.

To enchant him with a song and steal way his sutras.

She faked her blindness.

She fainted on purpose.

And now...

"What's the problem?" Sanzo stayed at the door.

Tsumiko duly noted the edginess in his gruff voice. "Usually when it rains too hard, that ravine's water overflows onto the bridge, making it difficult to cross. Or maybe that's just me, since I can't see where I'm going. But it's at least twenty feet across, and the water is even deeper, I've been told. It'd be dangerous to anyone."

The monk contemplated silently and then motioned to Goku.

"Go look."

"It's _raining_, can't we just take her word for it?"

"_Go look."_

Heaving a long sigh, the bay-haired boy stalked out.

The bridge was visible from the front stoop so Sanzo could have checked himself, but he didn't much feel like it. Rain made him lazy and more irate than usual.

The girl rubbed a circle into her temple with her fingertips before lowering her hand and stood from the bed.

"You're not a very trusting person, are you?"

"Gee, how could you tell?" He crossed his arms.

Tsumiko chuckled wryly. "I'd say it's in your eyes, but how would I know? I can hear it in your voice. Don't worry." She smirked. "I'm not a deranged youkai keeping you here, out for your holy blood."

"What a relief, I was _so_ worried." Sanzo muttered dryly. Where the hell was Goku?

She manuevered toward the door. "Care for tea or coffee?"

"No. We won't be staying. I'm sure the bridge is pass-"

"-it's out!" A sopping wet monkey sloshed back inside. Apparently he hadn't thought to stay on the porch. His golden eyes widened. "The bridge is out, it's flooded over totally. She was right."

Sanzo cursed under his breath and didn't say much of anything as Tsumiko offered tea or coffee once more.

Goku prompted her for more food. He'd gone all through his meatbuns already during the first half hour and his stomach told him he was starved again.

"Letch." Sanzo grumbled, though didn't scold him further. Sitting at a table, he contemplated having another cigarette.

Tsumiko obliged and in another forty-five minutes she had two platters of fried rice, eggrolls, pot stickers, and egg drop soup garnished up. Ash she and Goku sat to eat, her mouth frowned.

"Master Sanzo, are you sure you're not hungry?"

The monk tapped his fingers against a mug of coffee. "I'm fine."

Goku spoke through a mouthful of rice, consequently spraying some grains to the table. "Sanzo gets cranky when it rains, so he doesn't eat then. An' he thinks people will poison him."

Laughter bubbled from the girl's lips. "That's ridiculous. _Poison_? Why would he accept coffee which can be tainted just as easily as food?"

Once again amethyst eyes glared daggers at the monkey, though looked into the murky depths of his beverage.

Well, she had a point there.

"I'm just not hungry. Can we drop it?"

"Fair enough. Don't complain to me that I didn't offer." Tsumiko murmured, returning to her meal.

An hour passed in silence, save for the rain and an occasional squirm from a restless Goku. The weather didn't seem like it'd let up.

Tsumiko returned from cleaning her mess in the kitchen and sat quietly at the table.

"...it'll probably rain all night."

"I guess."

"You're welcome to stay in the empty room across mine."

Sanzo huffed. "I don't really have another option, do I?"

"That's not true." Her eyebrows arched in psuedo guilelessness. "You could risk drowning if you need to leave that badly, though I think it's unfavorable in your case, and I'd hate to have it over my head that I inadvertantly sent someone so important to his death."

When neither priest nor monkey spoke, Tsumiko's lips curled uncomfortably. "I'm not planning on keeping you here by force. The water should lower by mid-day if the rain stops by midnight."

Goku stretched his arms out, yawning noisily. "Let's just stay, Sanzo. I'm too stuffed and tired to walk, and I don't wanna drown either."

The flaxen haired monk began to feel fatigue himself, effects of spending most of the day outside and dealing with his heretical companion. Though, all the same, Sanzo doubted he'd sleep well, if at all. He shrugged as a light grunt moved by in reply.

Moving toward a battered wooden wardrobe, Tsumiko mentioned once more where the room was and then turned in a slow circle, fresh sheets and pillow cases in her arms.

"There are two cots in there. I'm sorry they're not the most comfortable, but it's better than the alternative, I guess."

Sanzo approached, taking the bed coverings and motioned for Goku to take them and leave. He'd catch up in a moment.

When the youth had gone, the priest silently made three steps to the right of the woman. Her chin lifted and blind eyes gazed just past him.

"What are you doing?" She clasped her hands nervously.

"You told me earlier that I'm not a trusting person."

Tsumiko dropped her chin and swallowed saliva, leaving her mouth cottony. "Yes, I did say that..."

He stepped around behind her, testing her disability, waiting for her to make a mistake and reveal a lie. Somewhere inside he hated himself for judging everyone the way he did, though he had it in mind that everyone was guilty until proven innocent rather than vice versa. He rarely made an exception.

"You're like Goku. You trust _too_ easily. What if we lied to you? What if-"

"-you're not really a Sanzo priest? It did cross my mind, though I think were you both fakes and really criminals I'd be dead and you'd be gone already." She bowed her head, tendrils of ebony hair falling forward. "You've had plenty of time to see that I own hardly anything of value and my throat would've been slit by now." Tsumiko smiled and it seemed too sweet to match her following statement. "I don't _trust_ you, Master Sanzo- I don't trust anyone, but I also don't distrust you."

He was instantaneously reminded of Hakkai. Her soft voice and easy smile became unnerving over time.

"Hmph." Her answer, however, did amuse him. Sanzo shared her opinion when it came to trusting others. She put it best.

He didn't trust them.

He didn't distrust them either.

They floated in a happy trust-medium until he knew their intentions. Half of the time, he never found out and it made no difference to him.

"Master Sanzo?"

He snapped his gaze to her, not recalling when he started staring out of the window.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry? Isn't that your name?" Tsumiko quirked her eyebrows as he headed for the hallway. "What should I call you then?"

Sanzo stopped, placing a hand on the door frame. "Just Sanzo. What do you want? I'm tired."

"Why does the rain make you irratable? Though I can hardly distinguish a difference in your attitude now than from earlier in the market." She teased, keeping her tone light.

"That's none of your business. Some people just don't like the rain." He cleared his throat, hoping to drown out the drone of the drops unrelentingly falling on the roof above.

"Sanzo?" Had she detected sadness in his voice? But...it was none of her business.

"_What_?" He clenched his jaw. The more she talked the better drowning started to sound.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Tsumiko replaced her original question at the last minute. She'd been equipped with an 'Are you alright?'.

"Yes."

She canted her head to one side. "Yes you're sure, or yes you're hungry?"

"Jesus Christ..." He ran a hand over his face.

"I thought you were Buddhist." She mused and it took him a moment to understand her humor.

"_Yes_ I am _sure_ that I am _not_ hungry. Is that _all_ or do you have another round of twenty questions for me?"

She stifled a laugh at his annoyance, proceeding to her own bed in the small room. "No, no, that's all. Sleep well Sanzo, and tell Goku as well, if he's not already there."

"Hn. Yeah, good night."

Sanzo shook his tawny haired head, pushing on to the guest room, where sure enough, Goku lay sprawled on one of two unmade beds.

That ingrate couldn't even fix the other one?

For once the monk didn't even care.

It was raining.

He wouldn't sleep anyway.

* * *

Cho Hakkai stared out of his room's window, past the rivulets of water snaking down the pane and at the muddy puddles oozing over a dirt road.

He was positive that neither Sanzo or Goku had returned from the market that day and he was preoccupied by that, fearing the worst.

But then again, maybe he worried over nothing. Those two could take care of themselves and together or apart were a fair match for youkai.

Not that there'd been any sign of them, thank goodness.

Even so, there was the rain, and it was enough to keep Hakkai awake.

He had a book to catch up on anyhow, and since Gojyo was currently busy entertaining a guest in his own room, the brunette man decided to read and keep vigil and hopefully keep at bay that niggling question...

_What if something did happen..?_


End file.
